


姐妹

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female!Amamiya Hiroto, Female!Amamiya Nasaki, Female!Amamiya Takeru, Female!Cobra, Female!Noboru, Female!Yamato, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 从六月就说想写，今天终于写出来了，开心
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	姐妹

**Author's Note:**

> 从六月就说想写，今天终于写出来了，开心

河上跨着两架并排的桥，广子和雅子并排从远处走过来。

此刻大约是傍晚四点，妹妹翘课早退，姐姐也跟过来了。广子很喜欢在晴朗的傍晚到这里散步，两桥之间的缝隙可以看到天空，而落日拉出来的影子又可以让她不被阳光晒到。

广子可讨厌出汗了。

“哟，屁股很翘啊，雅子！”

桥墩下偷闲乘凉的男人里有一个这么叫了一句，其他人跟着起哄，口哨都吹出来了。

雅子认出来那是她们打工理发店的常客，并不想搭理他们，只觉得扫兴——好好地陪妹妹出来走一走，晴好的天气晴好的心情被毁了。

“喂，说什么呢？”

我姐是你们几个能调戏的？广子操着弹舌音骂了几句，就准备打上去。倒是雅子拦着她，毕竟大姐上大学前交代过，要她管着妹妹，不要闹事。

广子疯起来像猫一样，差点把雅子的手腕挠出血。算了，妹妹想打就打吧，况且这可是广子在维护自己的。自觉把自己划成广子所有物的雅子这样想着，把烫了大波浪的长发扎起来，和妹妹一起把几个人打得趴在地上起不来。

“哎呀，真是的，”雅子整理着凌乱的刘海，嗔怪妹妹，“大姐真是的，我哪里管得住你啊。”

广子笑了一声，伸手梳了几下短发，挑了个看起来还能说出话的，揪着头发问他们的头儿在哪。

真性感啊，妹妹把手指穿插在头发里的样子。妹妹的短发很利落，但是造型修剪得好看，很衬她的脸型。虽然穿着长裤，但是浑圆的大腿把裤管撑得饱满。

说到发型，姐妹俩都在理发店打工，自己还给顾客洗头呢，广子已经能上手剪了。唉……

雅子跟在妹妹后边，由着她带自己向前走。看着妹妹的背影走神，没注意到旁边路过的初中部金发高马尾学妹。广子和绯野互相瞪了一眼，然后一个领着姐姐去找混混头子，另一个喊着“原田快点这边”和那个总穿粉色上衣的高个子姑娘跑走了。

广子把混混头子渡边扒光了扔到雅子的床上，自己也开始脱衣服。渡边不太能理解广子的一系列举动，带着一点求助意味的眼神看向全程参与的雅子，然而雅子的目光始终落在她妹妹身上。

有什么不能理解的，广子就是闲得无聊想打一架，但是看你长得还不错，又觉得不如爽一发。

广子先把耳饰差不多都摘了，才脱上衣——上次毛手毛脚地，把一个耳洞扯开了，疼得她狠命捶了雅子好几下。

雅子自然脱得比妹妹快，在欣赏美女脱衣的时候，看到了妹妹身上又添了新纹身。

“喂喂，你怎么又私自纹身了！大姐知道吗？”

广子不理这句，跨坐在渡边脸上，回身一指：“雅子用那个。”

“要叫姐姐啊……”这样念叨着，雅子也套了避孕套跨坐上去。

渡边人都快傻了，只好任由广子居高临下地指挥，被漂亮姑娘揪着头发打了几个耳光之后，一刻也不敢松懈。

雅子纵着妹妹胡闹，自己欢快地晃着腰，感受着渡边被上下夹击产生的震颤。慢慢地，雅子觉得自己快要到了，双臂搂上妹妹的肩，含吮她的耳垂，又亲到脸颊。

广子显然很享受，侧着脸由她亲，把姐姐的手拉到自己胸部，姐姐就很配合地揉起来。真舒服啊。

雅子颤抖着呻吟出声，身子就要滑落下去，被广子一把捞住。

广子伸手掐了一把渡边的腰：“别忘了我姐。”

渡边明明也快到了，咬牙坚持着顶跨，舌头也在抽筋的边缘努力工作着。

雅子的呻吟声越来越大，腰软下去，脸却被广子捧着。妹妹涂了口红的唇贴上她的，饱满柔软，雅子拼着最后一点力气去舔，舌头和下唇被轮番吮个不停。不行，快要窒息了……广子放过了她的唇舌，拉过手臂，在傍晚挠过、现在红肿起来的几道印子上轻柔地舔起来。

眼泪滑倒雅子腮边的时候，广子松开她，又掐着她的肩膀，好听地叫起来，腰臀抖了几下，姐妹俩抱着滚下去。

广子身上沁着汗珠，仰躺在床上喘着气。雅子还没拨开自己贴在额前的刘海，先把妹妹的头发整理好。

体力恢复得很快，姐姐搂着妹妹，推她去浴室。这时候的妹妹还是愿意靠在自己身上多呆一会的。雅子给妹妹抹沐浴露，光明正大地摸妹妹。

洗过澡就是同样的香气，雨宫姐妹的香气。

姐姐的卧室被弄脏了，雅子挤在妹妹的床上，趁妹妹熟睡也不防备姐姐，托腮把广子的绝美侧颜看了个够。

**Author's Note:**

> 哎哟我快要爽死了（瘫软


End file.
